


We’re just teenage dirtbags baby

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: What happens when teenage dirtbag Wynonna Earp meets teenage dirtbag Nicole’s haught. Are they...friends?





	1. Suspended in life

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and Warmings set up for later chapters.

Frankly, the situation was balls. 

It was the third time in three months that Wynonna had been suspended and this time she didn’t even have the pleasure of doing what they suspended her for. 

“Fuck Purgatory”, Wynonna spat. She was done with it, with everything. The only thing keeping her there was Waverly. Everything else could disappear and her world would still operate as normal. 

“Fuck Purgatory”, she repeated, “Fuck high school, fuck senior year, and especially fuck John Henry.” He’s the one who got her into this mess. Of course the school believed him, who wouldn’t, they all hated Wynonna anyways.

“Agreed”, a voice came from behind the dumpster. A girl, red hair, smoking a cigarette and kicking up a mix of dirt and cement that surrounded Purgatory High’s back alley emerged shortly after her voice found its way to Wynonna.

“What?”, Wynonna questioned

“Purgatory. It’s a sad excuse for a town”, Nicole repeated. 

“If you can even call it that. It’s literally hell on earth”, Wynonna added. 

The girl laughed. At least someone understood, everyone else seemed to tip toe around the fact that it was a shit place to be.

“Got anymore of those red?”, Wynonna said motioning to Nicole’s cigarette

She extended the box and lighter in her hand. Wynonna took it from her.

“Thanks.”

“I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught”

“Hot?”

“H-A-U-G-H-T”

“Still going to call you Haughtstuff”, Wynonna laughed.

“You know, for some reason I’m ok with it”.

“I’m Wynonna, Earp. You’ve probably heard the name. Only half of it’s true...most people don’t stick around to see which half.”

“Their loss right?”

“That’s what I’m sayin’.”

Wynonna handed her lighter and cigarettes back to Nicole. There wasn’t much else to say after that, they just sat there and smoked their cigarettes until sometime interrupted them. The voice came from above,

“Earp, Haught”.

It was their principal. Lucado. 

“Both of you, detention Friday”, she shouted from the window

“No can do boss, suspended me today, remember.”

“Yeah me too, try again next time eh?”

Nicole hit Wynonna’s shoulder and motioned for her to follow. They started walking along the back half of the school, passing the bleachers and fields. It was cold as usual in Purgatory. They both had their leather jackets on, they looked almost identical except for the fact that Nicole was wearing converse and Wynonna had her boots on. Oh....and their hair, of course. 

“What’d they get you for”, Wynonna nodded to Nicole

“Oh, I punched Champ Hardy”, Nicole said nonchalantly 

Wynonna hated Champ. He’d been trying to get with Waverly ever since middle school. Thankfully she had the sense to focus on school and not so much boys. If it weren’t for school she thought Waverly might actually date that bonehead...she’s too nice. 

“Like...just because? Not that it isn’t justified to punch him just because, but you seem like the kind of girl with a reason.”

“Yeah, yeah he was harassing this girl in my writing class about some party he wanted her to go to. She looked so uncomfortable, so I told him to back off. He swung first like the gentleman he is, and he missed so I took a shot.” 

“And all of his douche friends said you just punched him for no reason”.

“Bingo, So I came out to smoke,” Nicole said rubbing the back of her head, “What about you?”

“Fucking John Henry. Idiot brought his weed to school, hey found it in his bag”

“So how does that lead back to you?”

“He told them I gave it to him.”

“And you didn’t.”

“Oh. No I did. He just shouldn’t have been an ass and ratted me out. They let him off and suspended me.” 

“Ouch”.

“Yeah”

“I wish I could just leave you know?”

“Trust me, I know. If it weren’t for my sister I’d be gone already”.

They ended up in the student parking lot. Wynonna pulled out a small flask, tilting it back into her mouth. She held the flask out to Nicole.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad earp”.

“You hitting on me Haught, no one thinks Im even a half way decent human except my sister”.

“Nah you’re not my type Earp”. 

Wynonna laughed, “don’t tell me you’re one of those Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve people”

“God no. I’m gay, so gay”.

“Cool”.

And that was that. The start of a beautiful friendship. 

“You want a ride home?”, Nicole asked as the walked down the aisle of cars

“No can do, gotta wait for my sister to get out”.

“Fair enough, you guys get along well? You definitely care about her”, Nicole said opening her side door. 

“She’s the best. Gets me out of a lot of things I seem to get myself into. Everyone loves her, except our family they uh, they don’t really understand either of us. But we get each other”. 

“That’s great. She sounds great.”

Wynonna looked Nicole in the eyes. She saw something. Even in her words Nicole didn’t judge her. They were one in the same, misunderstood teenage dirtbags.

“Haught. Let me see your phone.”

Nicole slid the black square out of her pocket.

“Ok now you’re the one hitting on me”

“Relax red. Strictly because we’re both suspended and I think we could use that to our advantage. But...you’re not too bad.”

“What’re you thinking”.

“Guess you’ll have to find out. You know the old Wesler bridge?

“Yeah, yeah it’s like five minutes from my house”.

“Meet me there tomorrow at 12?” 

“Alright. You’ve got yourself a deal Earp”, Nicole said getting into the drives side of her car. 

Wynonna watched her drive off. This would be good. Her guard wasn’t fully down, but there was something about Nicole that felt right, like they were meant to meet each other. Now she had to wait by the Jeep for another 20 minutes for Waverly. Great.


	2. Take 2

So I know a lot of you expressed that you liked the chapter but I just wasn’t feeling it. So, i re worked the storyline and ended up with (what I think is) a better version of basically the same plot. If you just click my name and go to my works it’s just called Teenage Dirtbag! It follows the same story so hopefully reading this didn’t waste your time, it just adds to this chapter and further chapters!


End file.
